vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Cure Etoile
|-|Homare Kagayaki= |-|Cure Etoile= |-|Cheerful Style= Summary Homare Kagayaki is one of the main characters in Hugtto! Precure. She was once an acclaimed figure skater at a very young age but after a failed jump and performance, she retired and decided to partake in other sports careers for scholarship due to her parents' divorce. She's viewed as a delinquent among certain students upon the fact she would often skip classes and hang around the school's rooftop, but Hana and Saaya are still interested in her. Due to her fear of jumping, she failed to transformed into a Cure at first but after some encouragement from Hana and Saaya, she was able to turn into Cure Etoile in the following day. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | 5-B, 3-C with All For You Name: Homare Kagayaki, Cure Etoile Origin: Pretty Cure Gender: Female Age: 13 Classification: Human, Pretty Cure Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, possible or some degree of Ice Manipulation (Created skates made of ice), Time Manipulation and resistance to it, Power Bestowal, can summon a giant golden maiden named Mother Heart. Attack Potency: Planet Level (Comparable to Cure Yell) | At least Planet level (Stronger than before and defeated George Kurai), Galaxy level with All For You (Created a heart-shaped energy blast larger than a galaxy and covered it) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (via powerscaling from the Kirakira Cures and Cure Yell) Lifting Strength: Class K (Comparable to Cure Yell) Striking Strength: Planet Class | Planet Class Durability: Planet level | At least Planet level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens of Meters with special attacks, Planetary with Tomorrow With Everyone, Galactic with All For You Standard Equipment: Preheart and Melody Sword Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Her Asupower and special attacks becomes less effective when more Togepower exists within her future or area. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Asupower: An aura that serves as the Hugtto Cures' source of power. This aura can be channeled to enhance the Cures strength and power. It also makes them resistant to time-stopping or altering abilities. Ice Figure Skates: Cure Etoile has the ability to create skates made of ice. She can use it for combat and perform elegant maneuvers. Heart Star: Using her Preheart, Cure Etoile creates a rope composed of small stars with a larger star at the end of it. She can use this move to entangle the enemy and weaken it or lasso it around herself for protection. Heart Slash: Using her Melody Sword, Cure Etoile creates multiple star-shaped projectiles and launches them at the foe. The stars can also be spun and flung like saw blades and Cure Etoile can actually ride on these stars. This attack can be combined with Cure Ange's Feather Blast to create a soaring bird for Cure Yell to ride on and penetrate certain attacks. Key: Base | Mirai Bracelets Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Aura Users Category:Athletes Category:Transformation Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Schoolgirls Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Ice Users Category:Toei Animation Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3